Azúcar Amargo MxC
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Milo deja a Camus. Un POV de Camus respecto a lo que siente y lo que hace.


**Azúcar amargo**

_Algo quieres esconder  
que no se que es  
y ya me hace daño _

Y así fue como te fui perdiendo Milo...  
Te comenzé a sentir distante y frio, casi como yo al principio...me evadiste más de una vez, me dabas excusas tontas para librarte de mí...me sentía mal, muy mal...  
Me estabas haciendo mucho daño.

_por favor no pongas entre tu y yo  
dudas que por hoy  
puedan separarnos _

Y entonces comenzé a dudar de ti, nunca lo hize y me pareció impertinente hacerlo en ese momento, quizé desisitir pero la curiosidad me mataba, las dudas me rondaban la cabeza...  
Y aún así te amaba.

_contéstame, aunque duela dime por que  
no te brillan igual que ayer  
las pupilas cuando me miras_

Te arrinconé aquí mismo donde estoy parado, no quisiste verme a los ojos, tu mirada azulina no se quizo posar en mí y me dolió tanto...te obligué a verme y comenzaste a llorar, me senti terrible y te iba a dejar ir, pero noté eso...noté que no me mirabas, que evadias todo contacto conmigo. Me veías de reojo, con miedo, si eso era miedo...  
Y te dejé libre, te fuiste y me quedé aquí...llorando de impotencia.

_mientes, te conozco bien  
esta claro que algo esta cambiando _

Mi tortura siguó despues, cuando me sonreiste como si nada en la mañana, me besaste como siempre y agradecí al cielo por tu cambio tan ¿repentino? me paré en seco y te exigí una explicación.  
Me dijiste que estabas cansado de tanto entrenamiento...  
Me mentías...yo nunca te observé entrenar en tiempos de paz...

_habla, no huyas de mi  
a quemarropa ya di  
que es lo que te tiene así  
visiblemente agitado_

Te enfrenté y te tomé del cuello con fuerza aventandote hacia el sillón. Me llene de furia, me mentias, nunca lo hacias...  
Te pedí por las buenas que me dijeras y seguias diciendome que estabas cansado que eso era todo...  
Más yo esperaba algo más.  
Te solté arrepintiendome de dañarte y traté de besarte...me esquivaste y me miraste con un odio profundo.  
Me odie a mi mismo.

_en el altar de mi credo particular  
nada, nadie me importa mas  
que la música de tus labios _

Te alejabas cada día más de mí...por todo el medio existente me evistaste.  
Te extrañé como no tienes idea, te busqué hasta el cansancio, te rogué para que volvieras.  
Te pedí perdón.  
Y ni asi quisiste hablarme. Me estas matando Milo de Escorpión.

_eres azúcar amargo  
un ángel y un diablo __maldito embustero  
solo siento, que te estoy perdiendo _

Te vi. Semanas despues te vi. ¿Y adivina qué? Estabas a las grandes risas con tu mejor amigo, el león, aquel por el cual más de una vez nos peleamos.  
Me viste, te vi. Te volteaste y disculpandote con Aioria te fuiste, te alejaste. El León salió detrás tuyo a toda prisa y yo me quede helado.  
Como habia estado desde siempre antes de que tú entrarás a mi vida.

_odio, tener que ser yo  
quien te obligue a dar  
ese primer paso_

Me armé de valor y coraje, aquel que desapareció con el día en que te distanciaste. Te fuí a buscar y estabas allí tan bello y peligroso como siempre.  
Me odié en ese momento. Estabas llorando, nunca te gustó que te vieran llorar. Y yo que todavia iba con mis cosas, pero nada me dentedría te haría hablar en ese estado o en cualquier otro.

_si es que hay alguien aparte de mi  
ahora mismo y aquí cortamos en sano_

Te hizé la pregunta del millón ¿tienes a alguien más? Me miraste desconcertado y secaste tus lágrimas. Tu respuesta fue un seco 'si' que me destrozó el alma.  
Sonreí cinico y me dí la vuelta. Te perdí por la buena.

_me desharé, por dentro me desharé  
de dolor pero no daré  
por pararte ni un solo paso _

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Me detuviste con tu mano. ¿Y que hize? Aventé tu mano, alejandote de mi...  
Estaba deshecho, que esperabas?  
Te detuviste y sentí tu mirada clavada en mi espalda. Algo me recorrió. Caminaste delante de mi con paso felino, pero no ibas hacia mí...ibas con ese alguien más.  
No te detendré Milo, haz tu vida y sé feliz.

_eres azúcar amargo  
un ángel un diablo  
el hombre que quiero  
pero siento que ya no te tengo _

Como dueles...mucho. Ya ha pasado el tiempo y yo sigo de iluso esperandote pasar por mi puerta, sonriendome como lo hacías. Pero lo único que veo es...vacio.  
Te crea único, te creía el todo. Por creerte eso ni siquiera te pedí una explicación lógica a tu abandono.  
Por que te quiero te deje ir, si vuelves siempre serás mio y sino regresas...jamás lo fuiste.  
eres azúcar amargo...

* * *

**_P Adoro los fics donde Camus se queda solo XD_**


End file.
